mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Small Mounds of Earth
"Small Mounds of Earth" is case 1 out of Quest 3 in the Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog Online Game. Characters *Alfred Hedgehog *Camille Wallaby *Milo Skunk *Lilly Hedgehog *Polly Porcupine *Louise Payne *Oakly Beaver *Victor *Cynthia Payne *Mr. Thomas *Mr. Russard *Ricardo Rabbit Summary The mystery begins as a very scared Milo runs over to Alfred, Camille and Lily. He tells them that something is wrong over at the sports field and mentions a whole bunch of mounds of earth that suddenly appeared. Camille suggests they head over there quickly and Alfred agrees. Upon arrival, Alfred finds both the Principal and Cynthia there, who comment that the mounds hadn't been there previously and he deems this clue one. Cynthia casts suspicion towards Polly, saying it looks like someone tried to plant vegetables there. Mr. Thomas isn't so sure, but suggests to Alfred that he should go and ask her anyway. On his way back to the main pathways, Alfred finds an air pump and decides to pick it up. On his way to find Polly he comes across the beach and sees many other of the Gnarlies there, however he is quick to notice the flat tire on the ice cream cart and uses the pump to fix it before he continues along his way and comes to Polly's garden, where Polly and Mr. Russard await! When Alfred explains to Polly about what happened, she informs him it couldn't have been her. She's too busy planting and tending to her own garden at the time, she's not left it once. She also shows Alfred that there are a whole bunch of worms, much more than normal. When Alfred speaks to Mr. Russard, he tells him that earthworms often make mounds of earth, and he tells Alfred to check and see if more happen to be at the sports area. Alfred decides to take his advice and quickly heads back. At school, Alfred sees Milo and Cynthia. Milo has gotten an idea! He thinks they should take a picture using the camera to see if something or someone is inside the mounds. Cynthia doesn't think it will work, but they try it anyway and just barely manage to get a photo of something. As he has 3 clues, Alfred decides to go back to Hedgequarters to examine them. It is then Alfred finds a solution! It have been moles! The moles were digging the mounds of earth when they come out of a hole and then go into another. The moles had been popping out around the sports area to get the earthworms. Clue explanation and Alternate choices *Mounts of earth - Little mounds of earth appeared on the Sports Area....overnight! *Earthworms - Polly says that there are a lot more earthworms then usual! *A creature - Milo took a photo of a creature as it was coming out of the mound of earth. When you click the choice: Very Big Earthworms, it says: "Alfred saw a creature with paws come out of the mound of earth. So it wasn't an earthworm, because they don't have paws!" When you click the choice: Dwarves, it says: "Dwarves are mythical creatures that exist only in storybooks. So it couldn't have been dwarves that dug the holes in the sport area." Herbarium Items and Locations Mushrooms When walking in the woods, we can find a lot of different mushrooms. But be careful! Some mushrooms, like the fly-agatic, are dangerous and shouldn't be touched or eaten. *Bolletus: Found outside Hedgequarters Antlers Animals that belong to the deer family have antlers on their heads. These are like horns, but are sometimes covered by a special skin called velour, and they fall and grow back every year! *Moose: Outside Alfred's home Beneficial Insects Some insects are beneficial to nature because they eat smaller harmful insects, such as aphids or mosquitoes, or because they help flowers and other plants multiply! *Ladybug: Found in Polly's garden Minigame Back to the sports field The mini game featured in this episode! It is a lot like the one's featured in a couple of cases. Alfred has to find a special key to allow him to open the door and reach the exit area. As he does so, he is timed and only has 5 minutes to complete the level. He can collect multiple coloured starfish for points and with enough collected, he gains an extra life. However he has to watch out for the dangerous crabs! Trivia *Oddly if one speaks to Ricardo before reaching Polly, he asks if Alfred has talked to Polly yet, despite the fact he'd have no way of knowing this. Gallery Dirty Mounds.png Pic.png Category:Games